Momswap: The Reversed AU
by nahpstablook
Summary: Short stories in the Reverse AU, where Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are the HW Gems and Lapis, Peridot and Jasper are the Crystal Gems. Read first chapter for full AU description. Kind reviews are appreciated! Also, this fanfic is basically a bunch of clips from the show recreated into the Momswap Universe.
1. AU Information

INFO ABOUT THIS AU

-This is my version of the Momswap/Reverse AU. GAP are evil and LPJ are the CG.

-Peridot and Jasper argue quite often, and Lapis and Steven are the ones who try to break the fight up.

-Peridot/Jasper fusion is Bloodstone, Lapis/Peridot fusion is Turquoise, Lapis/Jasper fusion is Malachite (obviously), and Peridot/Jasper/Lapis fusion is Axinite. The fusions don't really combine their weapons, though. Like, Malachite uses water control and a helmet, Turquoise uses an arm cannon and water control, etc. The only fusion that has a combined weapon is Sphene. Still not sure if I will use all the fusions in the story, but we'll see.

-Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all have pink diamonds on their suits, and Lapis, Jasper and Peridot have stars on their suits.

-Amethyst is a gem warrior, but her gem is cracked, causing her to glitch. Later, Steven heals it voluntarily and she thanks him. Amethyst still sides with Garnet, Pearl and Homeworld, but during battles, she tells Garnet and Pearl not to hurt Steven.

-Amethyst and Garnet do not fuse at the end of Jailbreak. Instead, everyone manages to escape the crashing ship.

-Pearl can create a large, blue hologram from her gem, and she can access data and make logs on it.

-Garnet tends to look down on other gems often.

-Peridot has a running gag of her teammates breaking her stuff accidentally.

-Pearl often yells at other gems if they ruin her work or do something wrong.

-Pearl owns many robots that can fix things and project holograms.

-Pearl can fly using a helicopter-shaped hologram from her gem. Why? Because it looks really derpy I'm sorry

-Pearl uses the insult "twerp" as Peridot uses "clod". This idea came from Watermelon Steven, where Pearl yells at the watermelon Stevens and calls them twerps.

-Steven is Yellow Diamond's child, and GAP works for Rose Quartz (Pink Diamond).

-Peridot had a huge crush on YD (I DON'T SHIP PERIDIAMOND BUT I'M DOING THIS FOR THE LAUGHS), and was jealous of Greg. YD and Peridot's fusion is Sphene, and their weapon is a magical sword that can fire beams of electricity at stuff.

-YD's weapon is a bright yellow blade.

-Sugilite is split-personality, Opal is sarcastic but can be silly at times, and Sardonyx is ruthless, but still funny as she makes puns whenever she tries to destroy her enemies.

-In flashback chapters, Peridot has actual hands.

-Lapis, Jasper and Yellow Diamond were in the war. Peridot was found on Earth. This aligns with the theory that Peridot's younger than other gems.

-This story will be composed of many short stories.

-Enjoy!


	2. Young Gems!

Greg started walking around, looking for that mysterious yellow woman that came to his concert. He had packed an XXL Mr. Universe shirt and a CD. He kept walking until he came across a fence. He had never seen this fence before. He then noticed an orange owl sitting on the fence. He looked up at it. "Hey," he said. "Have you seen the mysterious yellow lady? Short hair, miniskirt, yellow eyes?" he asked. He paused. Why was he talking to an owl? Of course it wouldn't answ-

"Sure thing, kid."

Greg stared up at the owl, shocked that it could speak. "S-so where is she?" he stuttered. The owl let out a small laugh. "Well, if I told you, I would have to COWEL YOU!" it yelled. The owl then flew over the fence, futher down the beach. Greg started climbing over the wired fence, ignoring the sign that said 'NO HUMANS ALLOWED'. "Hey, wait up!"

He kept on walking until he noticed something. A rather high-tech base, with a tall, stone statue of an eight-armed lady towering above it. He heard voices coming from the base, so he ran towards it. When he got there, he saw the owl and a green woman. She had blonde hair styled up into a bob with a point on top. She wore grey leg warmers and dark, fingerless gloves.

"The human spoke to you?" the green lady asked the owl. "Yeah, he was over the fence. There he is now." The owl flew away from the lady, and transformed into a larger, orange figure. She had long, shaggy white hair styled into a ponytail and a red and orange jumpsuit. This woman was much larger than the green one, and Greg was quite shocked that she was the true form of that little orange owl he just saw. The green girl gasped. "Ugh! JASPER!"

Jasper walked up to Greg. "It's you. So what should we do with him? Throw him back over the fence?" The green lady walked up to Greg. "Hm. We should wait until Lapis gets here. Then we can discuss this." she said. Jasper shrugged. "Alright."

Greg assumed that all of these women were named after gemstones, as the green lady had mentioned a Lapis, possibly as in Lapis Lazuli. "So.." he said. "What's your name? Emerald?" he asked. The green lady groaned. "It's Peridot. From what I remember, emeralds look a lot different. They're strong and tall, like Jasper here." she informed. "So, state your purpose." Greg sighed. "I was looking for.. ya know, that mysterious yellow lady? Short hair, miniskirt, glowing yellow eyes?" he said. Jasper turned to Peridot. "He's probably talking about Yellow Dia-" Peridot put a hand on Jasper's mouth. "Uh, so we'll wait until Lapis Lazuli gets here, and we'll discuss what we can do for you." she said.

Suddenly, a bright light shot up from a crystal pad. Greg had stars in his eyes. "Woah.." he said. When the light cleared, it revealed a smaller, blue lady, who Greg assumed to be Lapis Lazuli. Lapis wore her dark blue hair down. She had a blue minidress with a white belt. She, like Peridot, wore leg warmers, except they were white. She was carrying a light blue bubble, containing what seemed to be a gemstone. She gasped. "You're with a human?" she questioned. She tapped the bubble and it disappeared. She walked towards the three. "So, what is he doing here?" she asked. Peridot sighed. "He appears to be searching for Yellow." she reported. Lapis stared at Greg and shrugged. "Let's just throw him back over the fence." she said. Peridot smiled. "Excellent idea, Lapis. Humans must stay in the town, just like the sign says." she said. Lapis summoned a water hand from the ocean and commanded it to pick up Greg. Greg gasped. "W-wait! No throwing!" he yelled. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Mr. Universe?"

"It's you."

Lapis dropped the water hand, causing Greg to fall. Everyone turned to stare at Greg and Yellow Diamond. YD walked over to Greg and smiled. "You okay?" she asked. Greg got up. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." he assured her. They gazed into each others' eyes for a moment. Suddenly, Peridot jumped in between the two.

"You.. you KNOW this guy?" Peridot asked. YD blushed. "Yeah, he was playing a concert at the beach, and I couldn't resist." she replied. Greg grinned. "Nobody can ignore the universe. Hey wait, what time is it?" he asked. Jasper looked at the sky. "Uh, nighttime?" she answered. Greg gasped. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late for my next concert!" He took out the shirt and CD from his bag and gave it to YD. "This is for you," he said. "It was free from my latest concert." YD smiled. "Thanks!" she said. "I have to go now," Greg said. "But I hope the stars will align for us to meet again!" he called. Greg waved at the gems, and YD waved back. "I'm sure they will, Mr. Universe."

There was a silence between the gems. YD was smiling and blushing while gazing at Greg, who was attempting to climb the fence again. Peridot looked up at YD. "I... I can sing!" she exclaimed. Lapis held in muffled giggles, and Jasper started laughing uncontrollably.

"What? What's so funny?!"

/Author's Message: Well, I had fun writing this. If you want you can request parts of the show to be written, if that makes sense. I'm working on a Pearl clip from Warp Tour right now. I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Pearl's Here

Steven gasped as the robots squirted their white goo on the Homeworld Warp. "Uh, what's happening?" he asked, slowly backing away from the warp pad. Lapis had a terrified look on her face. "W-what are they doing to the Homeworld Warp?!" she asked. Peridot ran up to the others. "Ah.. I.. I don't know!" she said. Suddenly, a beam of light shot up from the warp pad. The gems gasped and started running for the nearest rock. They hid behind it, watching the warp.

The white light disappeared, revealing a white gem. She had light, orange, pointed hair and a smooth, white gem on her forehead. She wore a visor that shielded her bright blue eyes. She wore a blue tank top with a pink diamond emblem on it, and a dark grey skirt. She wore grey ballerina flats with light blue socks that extended to about her knees. Around her hands were dark, grey, fingerless gloves.

Peridot looked up at the gem. "Who is that?" she whispered. Jasper groaned. "Why are you expecting ME to know?!" she whispered back angrily. Lapis glared at the two and put a finger to her lips. "Shh." she mouthed.

The gem projected a light blue holographic screen from her gem. She started tapping buttons on it. "This is Pearl, recording log number 312. Currently performing Earth hub maintenance check." she said. Steven peered behind the rock, stars in his eyes. "Pearl." he repeated. "Her name is Pearl!" The gems all shot an angry look at him. "Steven. Be quiet!" Jasper whisper-yelled.

They glanced back at Pearl, who was still recording her log. "Warp repair a success, if I do say so myself. All 79 of my robonoids are deployed and accounted for. Now, I will locate and manually reactivate the kindergarte-" Pearl was interrupted by a broken robonoid. She stared at it in disgust. Steven smiled. "Aww. The little robot things are like her babies!" he said. Pearl walked over to the robot and frowned. "Huh. Thing must be broken." she said to herself. She closed her eyes for a moment and her gem began to glow. She summoned her gem weapon, a spear. Lapis peered at her from behind the rock. "Woah." she said quietly.

Pearl took her spear and stabbed it right through the robot. The robot fell apart, completely broken now. Steven gasped. Pearl went back to recording her log. "Now, to access the domestic warp." She walked down the stairs of the warp pad, but something caught her eye. "Huh?" Pearl bent down and stared at the sticker. It was of a cartoon, crying waffle. "Huh." She peeled off the sticker. "This... this site may have been compromised." Pearl grabbed a white device from her gem and placed it on the warp pad. Then she warped back into space. The device exploded, deactivating all of her robots.

The gems crawled out from behind the rock. "Who was that?" asked Steven nervously. Peridot sighed. "Another gem, I believe." she said. Lapis gasped. "What if they're coming back?" she said. Peridot's eyes widened. "I.. I can't do this! I can't!" she exclaimed. Jasper summoned her helmet and walked over to the warp pad. "Don't worry about that." She smashed the warp pad with her helmet and turned to the other gems. "She's not coming back."

 _/Author's Message: Pearl's dialogue is basically the same as Peridot's in the show, except it's a bit more.. casual, you know? Heh. Working on several scenes from "Gem Glow" and "Too Many Birthdays" right now. Hope you enjoyed so far!_


	4. Cookie Cat!

Steven ran into the beach house. "Hey guys, I'm back-augh!" He was suddenly ambushed by a huge, green, gem monster. "Ugh! What are these things?!" he yelled. Suddenly, a blast of water was fired at the gem monster, knocking it off Steven. Lapis Lazuli, who was controlling the water, waved at Steven. "Hey Steven. I see you brought back a Cookie Cat freezer?" she said. Steven got up and nodded. "Yeah.." He looked around the beach house. There was about 20 of the green gem monsters crawling around the area, and his teammates were trying to destroy them.

"Wow. What are these things?" he asked. Peridot fired an energy blast at one of the monsters and turned to Steven. "They're Centipeedles, Steven. We are all extremely sorry about this, and we'll try to get them all out immediatly. We believe they were trying to get into the temple." she replied. Steven lifted one up. "Aw, you don't have to get rid of them. I think they're pretty cool." The Centipeedle Steven was holding jumped out of his arms. "Hey, wait!" he exclaimed. The Centipeedle started spitting acid on the floor, melting right through the floor beams. Peridot and Steven looked down at the hole the acid had created. Peridot groaned. "Great. "

Jasper was bashing the Centipeedles with her helmet. She looked up. "Uh, guys, these things don't have gems." she said. Lapis thought for a moment. "Hm. This means there must be a mother nearby." she said. Peridot nodded. "Well, we should probably go find it before anyone gets hurt." she added. Steven gasped. "Ooh! Can I come?" he exclaimed. Jasper sighed. "Listen, kid, we know you really REALLY want to go on a mission with us, but you can't control your gem yet." she said. Steven pulled down his shirt and stared at the yellow, diamond-shaped gem on his chest. He sighed. "Yeah..."

Suddenly, he noticed a Centipeedle crawling inside the freezer, knocking most of the food out. "H-hey! Get outta there! Shoo! SHOO!" he yelled. The Centipeedle quickly ran out of the freezer. Steven sighed. "It ruined everything!" He glanced up at the freezer, and he noticed something. Inside the freezer were tons of Cookie Cats- maybe 75 or 100. He gasped. "W-WHAT? Cookie Cats? I thought they stopped making these!" he exclaimed, pulling one out of the freezer. Peridot smiled and walked over to Steven. "Well, we have heard that as well, and since they are your favorite-"

"We went out and STOLE A BUNCH!" interrupted Lapis.

Peridot shot an angry look at her. "I went back and paid for all of them." she muttered. Lapis smiled. "Yeah. And the whole thing was my idea. Heh, better thank me!" she added. Jasper retracted her helmet and walked over to the group. "The guy there said we couldn't have them, but after we threatened him, he gave us the whole box." She laughed, remembering the moment. "It was sorta fun." Peridot glared at both of them, then turned to Steven. "Well, at least we made Steven happy. Right, Steven?"

There was a short silence between all of the gems. Suddenly, Steven held up the ice cream treat and started singing.

"Ohh... he's a frozen treat, with an all new taste! Because he came to this planet from outer space! A refugee, of an interstellar war! But now, he's at your local grocery store! COOKIE CAT! He's a pet for your tummy! COOKIE CAT! He's super duper yummy! COOKIE CAT! He left his family behind.. COOKIE CAT...! Now available at Gurvhen's off route 109." he sang happily.

The gems applauded for him. Steven grinned. "Now, time to eat this delicous treat!" He ripped open the wrapper and bit the ears off the ice cream snack. "I love eating the ears first." he added. Suddenly, Steven's bright yellow gem began to glow. "Uh, Steven?" said Lapis, pointing to his gem. "Huh?" He looked down at it and gasped. "Oh! My gem's glowing!" he exclaimed. Jasper smiled. "Try to summon your weapon!" Steven started to panic. "Agh! I don't know how!" he yelled. "How do I do it?!" Lapis tried to calm him down. "Uh.. Steven.. don't force it! Just be calm! Relax! Breathe!" she told him. After a few moments, the bright, yellow glow that was emitting from the gemstone faded. Steven sighed and sat on the ground. "Aw. Do you think I'll ever summon my weapon?" he asked. Peridot walked over to him. "Don't worry, Steven. We know you can do it." she assured him. Lapis smiled. "Yeah. You're a Crystal Gem too, Steven."

 **/Author's Message: Did I forget to mention that Steven's gem is on his chest? Yeah. Sorry that the latest chapters have been so short. I have to do stuff and I'm sorta rushing them. Hopefully, I can publish longer, better chapters soon. Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **P.S: When requesting, DON'T request "Mirror Gem", "Ocean Gem", or "Chille Tid". Since everything in Jailbreak happens differently, I don't think I can write these chapters.**


	5. The Return

Peridot gasped. "What are you doing here?! Get out of here! You need to stay safe!" she cried. Jasper glanced up at the white hand-shaped warship, which was now slowly descending. She sighed. "Steven, there's no time! Just stay behind us, alright?" she said. Steven nodded and stared up at the menacing ship. It was about more than half the size of the statue on the temple. He shuddered. The gems readied their weapons.

The ship landed on the beach. A sphere capsule emerged from the palm of the hand. It rolled to the index finger, and opened, revealing three gems. Steven recognized one of them, but the other two were strangers to him. Pearl walked up to the front of the ship and pointed at them. "There they are! Go get 'em! They're the ones who keep messing with my stuff!" She turned to the gems. "We'll DESTROY YOU!" she hollered. A taller gem wearing a cloak walked over and put her hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Pearl. Stop. You are overreacting." she told her. Pearl groaned. "But Garnet! They keep interfering with my work!" she exclaimed. Garnet glanced down at the three gems and sighed. "Looks like a waste of my time." she said, staring down at the three gems. She turned around. "Hey, Amethyst. Get over here." she commanded. A shorter, purple gem walked towards them. She looked around a bit, then chuckled. "Wow. This planet's pretty janked, ain't it, Garnet?" she said. Garnet nodded. "Mhmm."

Lapis spoke up. "You all need to leave immediately!" she cried. Jasper nodded. "Yeah! Get off!" she yelled. "Earth is not a gem-controlled planet!" exclaimed Peridot. The three Homeworld Gems ignored their cries and jumped down onto the beach. Garnet looked around. "Hm. Is Yellow Diamond here?" she asked. "N-no. No she's not." answered Lapis. Garnet chuckled. "Oh. Well, that's too bad. I was hoping to challenge her." she said. "This is all that's left of Yellow Diamond's army?" asked Amethyst. "Some defective Peridot? A so-called Lapis Lazuli? Some wanna-be Jasper?" She chuckled. "Wow. This is just sad." she said. Amethyst squinted. "Hey wait, there's some kid back there." she pointed out. Garnet stared at Steven for a moment. "Hm. What is that?" she questioned. The three gems prepared their weapons. They were ready to fight if they needed to. Pearl spoke up. "It said that it is called.. a Steven." she reported. "He's just a human!" called out Lapis. "Yeah! No threat here!" added Jasper. Garnet smirked. "I know what a human is. You do not need us for this, Pearl. Just blast them with the ship." she ordered. Pearl sighed and projected a hologram from her gem. "Ugh.. FINE."

She started tapping buttons on the hologram. The enormous ship rose up and started pointing at Steven and the gems. They gasped. The ship was preparing to blast a deadly energy beam at the gems. Jasper turned around. "Hey, Steven! Do us a favor and GET OUT OF HERE!" she exclaimed. Peridot nodded. "Y-yes, Steven! It isn't safe! Run!" she ordered. Steven shook his head. "No! This is my home! You are all my family!" The yellow gem on his chest started to glow. Pearl nodded. "Firing." she said. "I..." Steven ran in front of his teammates. "I'm a Crystal Gem TOO!"

The powerful beam of energy was deflected. Garnet turned around and gasped. "That sword!" she said to herself. Steven was holding a bright, yellow sword. He had used it to hit the energy beam away from the gems. Garnet ran up to them. "YOU!" She grabbed Steven by the shirt. "YOU have the power of Yellow Diamond!" she yelled. Steven tried to kick Garnet. "Let go of me!" he exclaimed. Garnet ignored him and pulled down his shirt, revealing the bright yellow gemstone. "I knew it." she whispered. The Crystal Gems were running towards Garnet, weapons in hand. Lapis created a ball of water and threw it at Garnet, who dodged the blow. Peridot came running with her arm cannon. "LET GO OF HIM!" she yelled, firing repetitive energy beams at Garnet, who dodged it as well. Peridot groaned. "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed. Amethyst ran up to the three gems and summoned her whip. She tried to tie up Jasper with the whip, but she started glitching, and she missed. Steven stared at Amethyst for a moment. "Her gem must be cracked," he whispered to himself.

Garnet was still holding him by the collar. "I do not understand what you are planning, Yellow. But know this- your base is taken. Your armies? Defeated. You.. have FAILED!" The last thing Steven saw was Garnet's hand, and he fell unconscious.

 **/Author's Message: So.. here it is! The Return. Everything happens differently in Jailbreak, by the way. Jailbreak will probably be up today or tomorrow. Hope you've enjoyed :)**


	6. Jailbreak (full ep!)

Steven woke up in a strange place. A place that he didn't recognize. He looked around. "Hm." The cell was a dark grey color, with little pink diamonds on the walls. He noticed that instead of bars in the cell, there was a strange, yellow.. light.. field keeping the prisoners in the cell. He stared at it for a moment. "Is it safe to touch?" he asked himself. He braced himself and put his hand through the light. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt him. His arm felt tingly for a moment. He giggled. "Heh. Cool!" He stepped through the field, and he was out.

He let out a sigh. "Yes! I'm out!" he exclaimed. Shortly after, he clasped his hand to his mouth. He remembered that he was inside the gem warship, with three, strong enemy gems lurking around. "Alright," he whispered to himself. "I gotta find the gems!"

He started running throughout the halls of the warship. Like he had observed earlier, the gem warship was enormous. The other cells all seemed empty. 'I wonder how many other gems are here.' he thought. Suddenly, he heard the pounding of footsteps. He gasped and ducked behind a wall. It was Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst.

"Garnet, what about the cluster? Don't we need to check on it? That was the whole reason we came to Earth in the first place!" Pearl said. Garnet had a frown on her face. "I want nothing to do with that monstrosity." she replied, a hint of anger in her voice. Amethyst looked up at her. "Hm. But what if Pink Diamond scolds us because we didn't complete our mission?" she asked, her voice slightly glitching. Garnet shrugs. "I'll just tell her that I couldn't bear to see that thing. I find it.. offensive." she answered. She lowered her shades, revealing three eyes. Steven gasped. "She must be a fusion." he said to himself. Garnet turned to Pearl. "Now, you go and steer the ship to Homeworld." she ordered. Pearl nodded. "Yes, Garnet." She hurried over to the control room. Garnet turned to Amethyst. "Amethyst. You're on guard duty. If anyone managse to escape somehow, crush their gem." commanded Garnet. Amethyst nodded, but looked down at her cracked gem. "But what about my gem? It's cracked! What if I can't fight well?" she asked. Garnet stared at Amethyst's gem for a moment. "You'll be fine. Just get Pink Diamond to heal you or somethin'." she said. Amethyst nodded. "Yes.. Garnet." And with that, Garnet hurried off.

Steven watched the whole thing. "So her gem IS cracked." observed Steven quietly. Amethyst sat down on the floor, keeping a close eye on all the cells. Steven decided to walk away and look for the other gems. He started walking, when he heard Amethyst shout. "Who's there?!" she yelled. Steven spun around and saw Amethyst looking around. Suddenly, she started glitching, and her head was replaced by a foot, and vice versa. She groaned. "No emoc ho!" she exclaimed. Then she gasped. "Sdrawkcab gnikaeps i ma yhw? on ho!" she yelled. Steven started running away to go find the gems. He heard Amethyst again. "Ereh srewop gnilaeh evah enoyna t'nseod?! Em ot neppah ot evah siht seod yhw? Hgu!" she complained.

(Author: Okay, but just wanted to let you know- Amethyst is speaking backwards here. So.. you'll have to reverse it to see what she says. Reverse the text from right to left, and backwards, if that makes sense.)

Steven wanted to run, but he couldn't just leave a gem suffering like that. He cautiously approached Amethyst. Amethyst turned around and saw him. "Tuo teg uoy did woh?! Ereh gniod uoy era tahw? Yeh!" she cried. Amethyst tried to walk towards him, but she was having a hard time. Steven started backing up. "Look, I know I'm your enemy and all, but I don't think gems should fight each other!" he exclaimed. "And.. and I have healing powers!" Amethyst stopped crawling towards him. "Od uoy?" she asked. Steven nodded. "Yeah! I have healing powers! So.. uhm, let's make a deal! If I heal your gem, you will not hurt me!" he offered. Amethyst thought about it for a moment. "Lead. Enif...mmH." she replied, smiling. Steven grinned. "Alright! Just stay still." Steven licked his palm and applied the spit onto Amethyst's gemstone. Amethyst shuddered. There was a silence for a moment, then suddenly, Amethyst's gem began glowing. Steven gasped. "Woah. I did it!" he cheered. Amethyst's head was back in its proper position, and she wasn't glitching anymore. She smiled. "Thank you, Yellow!" she said happily. Steven smiled. "You can call me Steven!" he corrected. Amethyst nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Steven! But there' s one thing I'm wondering." Steven looked up at her. "What's that?" Amethyst sighed. "Why did you help me? You even said it yourself; you're my enemy." she asked. Steven smiled. "Well, I couldn't leave you suffering like that. I don't like seeing people.. or gems.. badly hurt." he replied. Amethyst nodded. "Ah, I see! So I'll keep my end of the deal, okay? I'll try to persuade Pearl and Garnet not to hurt you. And I won't tell them that you escaped.'' she told him. Steven nodded. "Alright! See ya!" he said, waving. Amethyst waved back. "Thank you."

Steven continued to run down the halls of the warship. The cells that he passed by were all empty. He kept running until he found one cell that was occupied- Jasper's cell. He smiled. "Hey, Jasper!" Jasper looked up. "Steven! How did you get out?!" she asked. "I don't know, but for some reason, I'm immune to the yellow field thingy." he replied, gesturing to the field. Jasper grinned. "Alright! Let me out, Steven!" Steven nodded. "Of course!" He created an opening for Jasper, and she crawled through. "Thanks!" she said. "You're welcome." replied Steven. Suddenly, a loud, familiar voice rang out through the halls of the warship.

"WHERE IS YELLOW DIAMOND!? She escaped!"

Jasper gasped. "It's Garnet. Steven! Go get Peridot and Lapis. I'll deal with Garnet." Steven nodded. "Okay! But can you deal with her on your own? I think she's a fusion." Jasper smiled. "Hopefully. See you, Steven." she said. Steven nodded and kept walking through the halls. "Where are they?!" he asked himself.

Suddenly, he heard voices. Familiar ones. He gasped, and started running, his feet pounding on the metal ground of the ship. He eventually found two occupied cells neighbouring each other. It was Peridot and Lapis. Lapis looked up. "Steven! You escaped! But how?" she exclaimed. Peridot thought for a moment. "It's most likely because you are half-human, Steven." she explained. "Cool. Anyway, I've come to let you out. Jasper's fighting Garnet. Pearl's still out there." said Steven. "What about Amethyst?" questioned Lapis. Steven grinned. "We had.. we had a truce."

Meanwhile, Jasper was looking around cautiously. Whenever she heard a sound, she would quickly turn around, but every time, there was nobody there. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Loud, thumping, footsteps. She turned around, and this time, there was someone there. Garnet.

"Hm? Oh, it's you. How did you even escape?" asked Garnet. Jasper didn't know how to respond. She remembered that Steven told her that Garnet was a fusion, so she was pretty nervous. "Get back to your cell," ordered Garnet. "Or face the consequences." she threatened. Jasper thought for a second. She had two options; face Pink Diamond at Homeworld and possibly get their gems shattered, or try to fight the enemy and possibly survive. She made up her mind.

"So, what is your choice?" asked Garnet. Jasper glared at her. "If I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting for my home." she replied fiercely. Garnet shrugged. "Alright then. Your choice." she said. "Um, but could you unfuse? It sorta gives you an.. an unfair advantage, you know? It's sorta cheating." asked Jasper. Garnet laughed. "Then I guess it'll make it easier for me to beat you, won't it?" Suddenly, to the shock of Jasper, Garnet broke out in song.

"This is Garnet. We stay together. And I'm never goin' down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better. And every part of me is sayin' go get her. The two of us ain't gonna go by your rules. So come at me, and be prepared to lose! Let's go, just me and-"

Jasper spoke up. "Um, why are you singing? This is a bit ridiculous.. is this how you guys fight on Homeworld now?" she asked, chuckling. Garnet shot an angry look at her. "How dare you insult Homeworld!" she yelled. The two gems began running for each other. Jasper summoned her helmet and Garnet had her gem destabilizer in hand. To Jasper's disgrace, Garnet kept singing.

"Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able!" Jasper landed a successful punch on Garnet's face.

"Can't you see that our relationship is stable?" Garnet tried to strike Jasper with the gem destabilizer, but Jasper dodged the attack and grabbed the destabilizer. In one snap, she had broken the high tech gem device.

"I can see you hate the way I intermingle." Garnet summoned her gauntlets and tried to hit Jasper, but the attack was countered by Jasper's helmet.

"But I think you're just mad cuz' you're SINGLE!" Jasper saw an opening and grabbed Garnet's leg. She then threw Garnet against a wall. While Garnet was getting up, she took a moment to talk to her. "Uh, so could you stop singing?" she questioned. Garnet coughed and got up. "Fine. But I'll still defeat you." She ran up to Jasper and hit her as well, punching her up to the ceiling. Jasper groaned and charged her spin dash attack. She attacked Garnet, and they were in the lower floor of the ship.

Garnet got up. There were scratches all over her face. "D-don't think you've won! I can still defeat you! I'm a fusion!" she exclaimed. While Garnet was speaking, Jasper grabbed her and threw her against the power source of the ship, thus, destroying the ship.

Lapis had pinned down Pearl, who was yelling and screeching. "AUGH! Let go of me! And don't touch that, you TWERP! You have no idea how to work this gem tech!" yelled Pearl. Pearl kept blabbering and complaining, and Lapis was sick of it. She turned to Peridot. "Can you hurry up? The bird's getting super annoying." she said. Pearl's eyes widened and she started screeching even louder. "For your information, I am NOT A BIRD!" she screamed. Peridot watched the whole scene, then turned towards the control panel. She was about to start steering the ship, when suddenly, the ship began to fall. "What's goin' on?!" she asked.

The whole room began to shake. The ship was crashing. Lapis lost her grip on Pearl. Pearl quickly crawled over to an escape tile and banged her head against the floor. An escape pod activated, and it shot out of the ship.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Jasper?"

"The ship is CRASHING!" yelled Jasper. "What about Amethyst? I can't just leave her behind! What if her gem gets cracked again?" worried Steven. Lapis ran over to Steven. "Listen, Steven. We have no time!" she cried. Peridot looked down through the window. "The ship is about to crash. Brace yourselves!"

A few moments later, the ship exploded. Its contents were thrown everywhere. Some pieces of the ship landed in Beach City, and some landed far away from the city. The beach was covered in metal and parts. Steven and the gems had landed on the beach. Steven had kept them safe with a yellow bubble. The bubble disappeared, and Steven smiled. "Thank you, Steven, for freeing us." said Lapis, smiling. Steven giggled. "You're welcome! And.. Jasper?" The orange warrior turned towards Steven. "Huh?" Steven looked up at her. "Um.. did you defeat Garnet?" he asked nervously. Jasper smiled and nodded. "Yeah. She kept talking about how since she's a fusion, she's superior to everyone else. And she kept singing this dumb song." she replied. They all laughed. "Jasper, do you think that Garnet and Amethyst landed far from the city?" asked Peridot cautiously. Jasper shrugged. "Possibly. But the good thing is, we survived."

 **/Author's Message: Ayy It's finally finished! Sorry if any of the characters seem out-of-character here.**

 **Also, writing the part about Amethyst was like, writing Jailbreak, Indirect Kiss, and Ocean Gem all at once. XD It was fun. And sorry if this seems a bit rushed. School's coming up and I have to prepare.**

 **Now, you guys can suggest different stories to be written! If a chapter that isn't based on an episode, it will have a [CS] next to it (Custom Story), if that makes sense. Also, here is something I would like to add; In this AU, Lapis is NOT super OP. Like, she can't steal the whole ocean. She can only control water for a short amount of time, or else she gets tired and her water construct will collapse. If she was super OP, she would have dumped the whole ocean on GAP during the Return, tbh. Why am I making this change, you ask? Because plot.**

 **I am planning to write Cry For Help soon. Also, there will eventually be a Ruby and Sapphire chapter. And I'm super excited to write the Pearl chapters (Keeping It Together, Friend Ship). And I think this is the longest chapter by far. Anyway, see ya later!**


	7. Crying Breakfast Friends?

Steven and Peridot were watching Crying Breakfast Friends, Steven's favorite cartoon. While Steven enjoyed it, the gems were confused as to how the show could even be entertaining. Suddenly, a crying waffle and a blueberry appeared on the screen. "Blueberry!" cried the waffle through tears. "Why did you break my stuff?" The blueberry sobbed. "I didn't mean to!" it exclaimed. Peridot stared at the screen. "I don't understand why they are making such a fuss over this." she said, confused. Lapis laughed and walked up to the two. "Says you." she teased. Peridot glared at her. "I would like to say that I don't make a big fuss when you or Jasper break my things." replied Peridot. Lapis laughed. "Oh, really?"

Two days earlier.

Peridot grinned. "Almost done.." She was working on fixing Pearl's escape pod. "Just gotta add a few more adjustments, then it'll finally be finished!" she exclaimed. Lapis and Steven were sitting on the couch, watching her. The two were eating donuts. Lapis was smiling. "Wow, these are pretty good! Give me another!" she said happily. Steven giggled. "Sure thing!" he replied, handing her a chocolate donut with blue sprinkles. Lapis smiled and bit into the donut. "Thank you, Steven!" she said. "No prob, Bob!" answered Steven. Lapis stared at him for a moment. "It's.. Lapis."

Steven reached into the bag to pull out another, but unfortunately there was no more left. "Aw, come on!" he said. Lapis nodded. "Heh, don't worry! I'll just go run over to the Big Donut and get some more. Want any, Peri?" she offered. Peridot glanced up at her. "Gems don't need to eat, Lapis." she said. Lapis shrugged. "Whatever. I'll go grab two for Steven and I." Lapis began to walk to the front door, but she slipped on one of Peridot's tools. Peridot gasped. "Careful!" she yelled. Lapis fell onto the white escape pod, breaking half of it. Peridot's eyes widened. "BE CAREFUL, you clod! You and Jasper keep destroying my things! It's getting ridiculous!" Tears came to her eyes as she picked up the broken pieces. "Ugh! I spent a whole DAY working on this, and WHAT HAPPENS? You break it, THAT'S WHAT!" Lapis shrugged. "Um.. sorry?"

Present day.

Peridot sighed. "Alright, maybe I do overreact occasionally." she confessed. The credits of Crying Breakfast Friends rolled. When it was over, there was a commercial.

"You're watching Cartoon TV! If you love the shows Crying Breakfast Friends and Ducktective, you won't want to miss the CROSSOVER!" the TV said. Lapis stared at the screen. "Huh. That would be interesting. Didn't Ducktective get shot in the recent episode by his secret twin brother?" Steven shrugged. "I dunno. I don't really watch Ducktective, but the Internet says it's really good. They said it has a huge mystery element. Maybe I should start watching it." he said. He held up the remote and turned off the television.

 **/Author's Message: Aah sorry I haven't been updating this! I'm busy, so sorry! So here's a short little made-up chapter thingy I did XD I'm wondering if anyone got the GF reference but ok**

 **Also, someone requested a chapter where the Momswap CG meet the Real CG. I think that's a GREAT idea! I'm planning on writing a two parter sort of thing for it? So.. yeah. It may take a while to write though, haha. So, hope you enjoyed this little mini-chapter thingy!**


	8. Axinite's Debut

Jasper headbutted the large gem monster. It didn't seem hurt by the action. The gems were fighting a large, moth-like gem monster, while Steven was hiding behind a rock. Jasper groaned. "It's so much more POWERFUL than the other ones we fought!" she yelled. Peridot fired a large energy beam at the monster, but it quickly shielded the attack. Peridot shook her head. "No effect." she said. Jasper turned towards Lapis and Peridot. "We have no choice but to fuse!" she exclaimed. Lapis nodded. "Alright." From behind the rock, Steven gasped. "They're gonna fuse into Axinite!" he said to himself.

Suddenly, their gemstones all began glowing. They danced for a while by themselves. Then, the three began dancing towards each other. Their bodies were encased with a bright light. Steven had stars in his eyes. "Wooaah! Giant woman!" he exclaimed. The lights disappeared, revealing the powerful Axinite.

Axinite was about 3/4 of the height of the temple fusion. She had tan skin, with a light shade of hair. Her hair was slightly messy and wild, and was tied into two ponytails. She had a little point at the top of her hair. She wore a visor which shielded her five eyes. She had six arms, and wore a jumpsuit with touches of green, blue and orange on it. Her hands floated around her wrists, She also wore tall, knee high boots, with white stars on it. Steven had never seen Axinite in person before, so he was astounded by the gem fusion.

Axinite quickly landed a punch on the gem monster's face. While it was still recovering from the punch, the powerful gem fusion generated a large ball of energy and fired it at the gem monster. The gem monster got up, screeched, and tried to fire a gust of powerful wind at Axinite. The wind hit Axinite, causing her to fall. She quickly got up and created a giant hand made of water. She lowered her hand, causing the water hand to slam down on the gem monster. Suddenly, the gem monster disappeared, leaving behind its gemstones. Axinite smiled, nodded, and unfused.

Steven laughed. "That was AMAZING!" he exclaimed, running around his three teammates. "It was all so cool! Like, Axinite punched it! And she fired energy at it! And she used hydrokinesis! IT WAS AMAZING!" cheered Steven. Lapis giggled. "I'm glad you liked Axinite, Steven!" she said, laughing. Jasper and Peridot walked over to the gemstones. One was orange, one was yellow and one was green. Peridot stared at the three gemstones for a while. "No wonder it was so hard to beat. It was a corrupted gem fusion.." she said. Jasper nodded, and picked up the three gems. She encased them in a light orange bubble, then sent them away to the Burning Room. Peridot turned to Lapis and Steven. "Come on. We need to get back to the temple." The two nodded, and the gems all got on top of the warp pad. A bright light shot up from the warp pad, taking them all back to the gem temple.

 **/Author's Message: Here's a little chapter for Axinite :) By the way, I chose Axinite for the fusion between Peridot, Lapis and Jasper because, well, I searched up what green, blue and orange make when mixed together. The answer was a brownish puke-ish color. So I searched up brown stones and.. there! Axinite.**

 **So anyway, I know I have to work on writing fighting scenes XD By the way, here are some chapters/parts you can expect to see in the future..**

 **-Keeping It Together: That one two minute scene in the real show where Peridot's getting chased by the CG**

 **-Space Race: "Don't worry! I'm just takin' him over to the nearest star system! I'll give him back in.. 50 years!"**

 **-The Test: The gems' testing chambers.**

 **So.. yeah! I hope you have enjoyed this story so far.**


	9. She's Short!

It was almost nighttime in Beach City. Steven was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He cleansed his ears, brushed his hair, and jumped into bed. "Ahh.." he sighed. He reached for the light switch, and the lights all turned off. He smiled at his three stuffed animals. "Good night, Strong TIger. Good night, Little Cat. Good night, Friendly Whale! And.. good night, mysterious figure at the foot of my bed." He ignored the abnormal, shadowy figure hiding there and closed his eyes. Wait a minute. What if it was Peridot again? Watching him sleep? Ugh. He was so tired of that. He was a growing boy, he didn't need someone to watch him sleep. It was ridiculous. So he opened his eyes again. The mysterious figure was gone. He sighed in relief. Oh, thank goodness Peridot.. or whoever that was.. stopped watching him sleep. It was creepy. "Whatever." He closed his eyes once more and fell asleep. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his mouth and gagged him. He tried to cry for help, but nobody was around. The figure carried him towards the warp pads, and warped to the Galaxy Warp.

In the light, Steven could see that his captor was Pearl. Pearl carried him to the main Homeworld Warp. "W-what do you even want from me?!" he asked, alarmed. Pearl groaned. "Oh, Steven.. I want to get off this planet." she said. Steven was confused. "Then.. what's the point of kidnapping me?" he questioned slowly. Pearl sighed. "Listen, Steven. I know you healed Amethyst's gem on the ship." she admitted. "What? How did you know that?!" he exclaimed. Pearl shrugged. "Well, we have something called CAMERAS on the ship." she said. Steven nodded. "Hmm. Alright." Pearl dropped him on the main Homeworld Warp.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Okay, listen up, Steven.. or whatever you are. I need you to fix this warp the same way you fixed Amethyst's gem." Pearl ordered. She pulled a spear from her gem. "Or else!" she threatened. Steven nodded quickly. "Okay, okay! Calm down! Here, I'll try." He licked his palm. "Here we go.." He slapped his palm down on the warp.

Pearl looked around, expecting something to happen. Was that it? Did it only work on sentient beings? "What in the world was that?!" she cried. "It didn't do anything!" Steven scratched the back of his head. "Oh.. sorry." he apologized. "It doesn't always work." Pearl gasped and shook her head in disbelief. "No." she said. "No, no, no, no, NO! It HAS TO WORK!" she yelled. Steven looked up at her. "I-I'm really sorry. Can I go home now?" he asked slowly. Pearl ignored his question and sat on the ground. "Welp, it's over. This was my last chance.." Suddenly, she gasped, realizing something. "Oh goodness. I'm going to die here. And I'm never going to see Pink Diamond again!" She buried her face in her arms, tears running down her pale face. Steven tried to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay. Earth really isn't that bad." he assured her. Pearl pushed him away gently. "It... It doesn't even matter what Earth is like! It's not gonna be like anything soon!" she yelled. Steven was confused. "Wait.. what?"

Suddenly, the warp pad activated, and the Crystal Gems had arrived on the scene. Peridot gasped. "Steven! You're okay!" she exclaimed. Steven smiled. "Yeah, thanks. Wait, how did you know I was here? You weren't watching me sleep again.. were you?" he asked slowly. Peridot's eyes widened. "I.. I totally wasn't doing that." She let go of Steven, then Lapis and Jasper came over to hug him. Jasper looked up. "Pearl." she growled. Pearl turned around and cringed. "Ugh! Why can't you gems just leave me alone for a second?" she asked in frustration. Jasper summoned her helmet. "Gems. Come on, let's poof her."

Pearl groaned and summoned her spears. She forcefully threw them at the gems, who dodged them. Lapis summoned some water and knocked Pearl over. "Ugh!" she cried. She summoned another spear, and threw it. The spear flew through the air, and impaled Peridot. Her eyes widened for a second, then she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Steven gasped and ran over to her. He grabbed the triangular gemstone. Then he noticed something. "Wait.. what?" Peridot's limbs were on the ground. "Were those.. actually part of her body?" he wondered.

Meanwhile, Jasper had grabbed Pearl and was headbutting her. Lapis got up, and summoned more water. Pearl gasped. "W-wait! You need me! I'm the only one who knows about the..!" Pearl had poofed. Jasper grinned and encased the white gem in an orange bubble. She tapped it, sending it to the gem temple. "Oh, finally. I was getting tired of that annoying bird." she grumbled. Lapis sighed. "Oh, thank GOODNESS we can finally close this chapter." she said happily. Steven ran over to Lapis and Jasper, Peridot's gem in his hands. "Guys! Peridot got poofed!" he exclaimed, showing them the smooth, green gem. Jasper and Lapis glanced at each other, then started laughing. Steven stared at them. "What's so funny?" he questioned. Lapis smiled. "Well, when Peridot gets poofed, her.. limb enhancers fall off. Then.. well, I'll leave it all up to you to find out what happens next." she said. "Now, come on. We need to get back to the temple. And you need some rest." Lapis said, leading Steven to the warp. Jasper walked over to Peridot's limb enhancers and picked them all up. "There are bits of her EVERYWHERE." she groaned.

When they got back to the temple, the first thing Steven did was sleep. It was a busy night, and all he wanted to do was get some rest.

The next morning, Steven got up and got some breakfast for himself. Jasper was already sitting at the table, eating some meat. Lapis walked out of her room. "Hey Steven. Has 'Dot regenerated yet?" she asked. Steven sighed. "Nope." he admitted. Lapis thought for a while. "Hm. She should be out soon. Keep an eye on that gem, okay?" she said. Steven nodded. "Alright." he replied through a mouthful of cereal. Lapis opened the fridge and grabbed some yogurt. She sat down with Steven, Jasper, and Peridot's gem. They ate in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. Jasper put down her empty plate. "I'll be outside practicing my battle techniques." she said, walking outside.

Suddenly, Peridot's gem began glowing. Steven gasped. "She's back!" he exclaimed. Peridot had regenerated.. without her artificial limbs. She was rather short, and was between the heights of Steven and Lapis. Peridot gasped. "What?! Where are my limb enhancers?!" she shrieked. Lapis burst into laughter, and Steven had stars in his eyes. "Oh. My. Gosh. You're so.. CUTE!" he exclaimed. Peridot blushed, and glared at Lapis and Steven angrily. "STOP TALKING!" she yelled. Steven smiled. "You're like.. like an angry little slice of pie!" he said. "Too bad you're only going to be like this for a SHORT amount of time." he joked. "Hahahaha! YEAH!" Jasper rubbed her eyes and walked in the room. "I was called by the sound of mockery. Where is it? Show me the object of ridicule!" Her eyes landed on Peridot, and she started laughing. Lapis grinned. "Peridot's short!" she exclaimed. Peridot glared at her. "Well, she's only taller than me by a few inches or so." she pointed out. Jasper stopped her. "Hey. Hey. Don't get.. SHORT with your teammate!" she exclaimed, bursting into laughter. "Now, Jasper. I hope you don't think.. LITTLE of her!" she said. The two gems started laughing. Steven stared at them. "Uh, guys? Maybe you should lay off a tiny bit." he said. Jasper slapped her knee and kept laughing. "TINY! Steven's in on it now!" she laughed. Peridot groaned and walked into her room in the temple. Steven sighed. "No.. that's not what I meant." Jasper yawned. "Okay then. I'll be in my room." she said. Lapis nodded. "Yeah, same. See you later, Steven."

 **/Author: There's eventually going to be a part two of this where Pearl gets released and stuff. Also, do you know how much FUN I have putting in Gravity Falls references into this fic? XD So, hope you enjoyed! See ya!**


	10. Released

That night, Steven had a dream. A very strange dream indeed. He was at the Galaxy Warp, rewatching the fight with Pearl. Before Pearl got poofed, she yelled something that Steven didn't hear before.

"W-Wait! You need me! I'm the only one who knows about the..!"

Then Pearl was poofed, and Jasper bubbled her. Suddenly, Steven woke up. He gasped. Pearl had information about something. But.. what? He was intrigued. What if it was vital information? Maybe she knew about an upcoming war? Technology, maybe? Whatever it was, Steven had to find out. But how? He sighed. "I wish that I could talk to Pearl. Just for a while.." he said out loud. Suddenly, a glow came from the temple door. A bright, yellow glow. "Huh?" The door opened, and Yellow Diamond's room was activated. He grinned. "Perfect!"

He ran inside. "Room! I really want to talk to Pearl!" A cloud version of the slender gem appeared in the room. She was holding her spear. "I'm the only one who knows about the..!" it yelled. Steven groaned. "The what?!" he exclaimed in frustration. He destroyed the cloud figure, then ordered the room to do something again. "Room! Get me down to the basement, now! I know there's a way down from here!" The yellow clouds parted, revealing a bright, orange pipe leading down to the Burning Room. He grinned. "Thanks!" He ran over to the orange pipe and slid down it.

The ride was quite fun, actually. He felt like a fireman, sliding down a pole. "Woo hoo!" he cheered. He landed in the burning room. "Ow! Yep. Perfect landing." he said sarcastically. He walked over to the bubbles. He looked around, seeing all the familiar gems that the gems had defeated, including the bag of Chaaaaps that he bubbled here once, encased in a shiny, yellow bubble. The other bubbles were tinted blue, green, and orange, representing each gem that bubbled each corrupted gem. He kept looking around until he saw the smooth, oval-shaped gem he was looking for. "Ah! There it is." He looked around suspiciously. "Oh boy. Hopefully Jasper doesn't come in.." he said to himself. He climbed up the pipes and grabbed the orange, translucent bubble containing Pearl inside. "Gotcha." he whispered. Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell off the pipe. "Woah!" he yelped. He popped the bubble, and the smooth, white gem started glowing. It rose up, and Pearl had regenerated.

"..The Cluster, you damned TWERPS!" she screeched. She stopped and looked around. She was confused. "Wait.. what? Did I poof? Oh dear." she said quietly. Steven walked over to her. "Are.. you alright?" he asked slowly, in an attempt to befriend the tall gem. Pearl looked down at the half gem, and gasped. "W-what? Aren't you Yellow Diamond? Oh my goodness." She grabbed a spear from her gem. "Please don't hurt me!" she exclaimed. Steven stared at her. "N-no! I'm not Yellow Diamond! I'm her son! I'm not a full gem, I came from my mom and dad!" he assured her quickly. Pearl seemed confused. "What is a mom and a dad? Are they types of gems? Perhaps other planets?" she questioned. Steven laughed. "No, no! My mom's a gem, but my dad's from Earth!" he explained cheerfully. Pearl was puzzled. "So, you're a type of hybrid? How's that even possible?" she asked. Steven smiled. "That is a story I like to call The Ballad of Yellow Diamond and Greg." he said happily. Pearl groaned and held up her hand. "I don't care. Wait.. where am I?" she asked. She looked around more, then she finally noticed something. The hundreds of orange, green and blue bubbles floating in the room. Each one contained a corrupted gem. Pearl gasped. "Oh my gosh. You're going to HARVEST ME?!" she asked, tears forming in her blue eyes. Steven shook his head. "What? No! I just-" Pearl suddenly slapped him on the cheek. "That hurt!" he exclaimed. Pearl laughed. "Oh, of COURSE IT DID!" she yelled. She kept on slapping him on the cheek, and Steven managed to grab her hands.

"HEY! Hey! Hey. What's that on your dress?" he asked with a teasing tone, placing a single finger on her chest. Pearl looked down. "Why, that's my Pink Diamond emblem. It is meant as a symbol to tell other gems which faction you work or fight und-" Steven flicked his finger up, hitting Pearl in the face. "Ow!" Pearl yelped. She glared at Steven angrily. "That's it!" She grabbed a spear from her gem and threatened to stab Steven with it. She let out a long sigh. Steven looked up, sweat rolling down his brow. "Why are you acting like this?!" he asked, alarmed. Pearl walked slowly towards the half gem, spear tightly gripped in her hands. "Your... friends poofed me. They're probably going to try and harvest me. And you trapped me in this bubble dungeon!" Pearl thrust the spear forward, but Steven dodged the blow. He got up and frowned at the slender gem. "I didn't bubble you!" he yelled. "I freed you!" Pearl lowered her spear. "Why would you do such a thing?" she questioned. "Yesterday. When we were about to poof you. What were you going to say? What do you know?" he asked. Pearl sighed. "I know everything about The Cluster." she said. Steven was confused. "The.. Cluster?" he asked. Pearl nodded. "The Cluster. I was supposed to be checking its progress! I tried to tell Garnet on the ship about. What does she do? Oh, she IGNORES me, and commands me to go and set a course for Homeworld! Now we're all going to get SHATTERED here!" she complained. Steven thought for a moment. "The Cluster.. hm. Could you explain it to me?" he asked politely. Pearl looked at the young boy right in the eye.

"You want to know?"

"..Yes."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

Pearl placed her finger on Steven's red top. "What's your shirt?" she said, trying to mimic the trick that Steven had done a few minutes ago. Steven smiled. "Oh, these are my banana paja- Ow!" Pearl quickly flicked her finger upwards, and ran for the exit. Steven climbed up the pipes and ran after the thin, agile gem. "Stop! They're gonna see you!" warned Steven. Pearl ignored his warning, seeing it as a lie to make her stop running. She ran into the kitchen. "Freedom is mine!" she yelled out in triumph. It was at this moment Pearl realized that she had screwed up. She turned around, only to see the three aghast faces of the Crystal Gems. They stood there for a while, staring at each other. Pearl was very tense. Jasper summoned her helmet once more. Steven ran in front of Pearl. "Wait!" Pearl interrupted Steven. "Oh! Look! Over there! Another planet to betray!" she said, in an attempt to distract the three gems. Peridot rolled her eyes. "Honestly, how stupid do you think we are?" she asked. Lapis summoned more balls of water and Peridot prepared her arm cannon. Sweat began rolling down Pearl's brow. "Retreat!" she yelled. She ran up the stairs, where Lapis was sitting. "Hey." Lapis said coldly, summoning a rope made of water. Pearl shrieked, jumped down onto the couch, then ran to the nearest door she could see. "You may have won the war, but the battle isn't over, you twerps! Haha!" she yelled from behind the door. The group stared at the door for a moment. Jasper smirked. "Should we tell her that's the bathroom?" she asked. Lapis shook her head. "Nope."

Pearl looked around the small room. "Hm. Looks like a bathroom to me.. or some type of archaic think chamber." she said to herself. "Looks like there's no way out.. I'll have to shelter myself in here." She groaned. "Just great." Suddenly, Pearl heard Jasper banging on the bathroom door. Gee, this day keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? "Open the door, Pearl!" yelled Jasper. Pearl ran over to the door and yelled back. "NO! I hate you! I'm not telling you any information on The Cluster!" Jasper stopped banging on the door for a moment. "The.. Cluster? That's new.." she said thoughtfully. Peridot lowered her arm cannon. "How did she get out? Didn't we bubble her?" she asked. Steven sighed, feeling guilty. "It was me. I did it!" he confessed. Lapis gasped. "Steven! Why would you do such a thing?!" she asked, shocked by his answer. "Because she knows something! She said something about.. The Cluster! Apparently, it's really dangerous!" Steven answered quickly. Peridot sighed. "Hm. If she has information, she is most certainly more valuable to us in her physical form." she pointed out.

The four gems sat down in the living room. "So.. is Pearl just going to live in the bathroom?" asked Steven. Lapis shrugged. "Well, yeah." she replied. "What other choice do we have?" said Peridot. "Put her on a LEASH? Make her our own personal Pearl? Hahahaha... hmm." she said. Steven groaned. "But I need to use the bathroom!" he complained. Lapis shrugged. "Why not go to Fish Stew Pizza? They have a bathroom, right?" she suggested. Jasper spoke up. "How about he just goes in the ocean? Like a fish?" she asked. Lapis facepalmed herself. "Ugh. I NEED the ocean for my powers, Jasper. We can't have Steven peeing there every day." she explained. Jasper shrugged. "Well, tons of people pee there daily." she pointed out. Lapis froze. She sat down. Not a word was said.

The next day, Steven walked over to the bathroom. He tried to open the door handle. Locked. He groaned. "Pearl? I need to use the bathroom."

"For what?"

He sighed. "I need to get ready for the day!" No reply. "I also need to talk to you." he added. The door opened a crack. "About what?" asked Pearl. "Well.. it's about The Cluster thing. You said it like it was really dangerous! I wanna know about it so that I can help you!" replied Steven. Pearl sighed. She opened up the door and let Steven in. "Thanks!" said Steven. He got up on the stool and began brushing his teeth. He rinsed his mouth, dried it with a towel, then turned to Pearl. "Listen, Pearl. We can't stop this Cluster thing on our own. We need to help you! Whatever it is.. we'll try to help." said Steven. Pearl looked to the side. "I.. appreciate the offer." she answered. Steven grinned. They were on their way to stopping the Cluster... whatever it was.

 **Author: Well! Here's the second part to the last chapter! BTW.. I am planning on making this a story-like thing from now on! Like, no more bits and pieces from past episodes. But.. I heard that SU's going on a hiatus soon. I will probably rewrite old episodes during the hiatus. So.. hope you enjoyed! I will be doing When It Rains next! BTW, I am SO EXCITED to write Back To The Barn..**

 **P.S: I rushed this, lmao. I promise the next few chapters will be a bit more.. serious. Like, it won't have stuff like "it was at that moment Pearl knew she screwed up" and such XD**


End file.
